EMPOWER: My version
by Em.i.l.y BD
Summary: Violet has left her old life behind. She moves to a new town, meets new friends, goes to a new school. But can she forget about her old life or will the memories come back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own the end of Endless, but I do own my little story.I put in the end of Endless so people don't get confused if they haven't read the series yet.

From the ending of Endless

"She's gone, Linc. She's gone.'

A cry fell from Lincoln's lips that speared my heart. His hand dropped down to his lap and my note fell from his fingertips.

Nothing is endless.

I know that now.

Let me go.

V

'Sweetheart,' Dad said, shaking my shoulder gently. 'They just called our flight. You ready?'

I looked up at him, still feeling Lincoln's nearness, feeling the fading rays of sunlight.

I picked up my backpack and let Dad pull me to my feet. I hated that I was hurting Lincoln, hated that I was hurting myself.

But there was no other way.

He'd move on, find another partner – a better one – and until he did, Dapper would be there to heal him. He'd be stronger without me, and alive.

Dad was still looking at me with raised eyebrows and worry in his eyes. He was so happy right now that I knew the concern was solely for me. I smiled and hitched my bag onto my shoulder.

'Let's go."

Empower (My version)

I look around at all the cars roaring past. I remember Lincoln waving his hand and hailing a taxi. I furiously shake my head, I needed to stop remembering. I came here to start fresh, make a new life where I didn't have to worry about exiles and angels and Grigori. This is where I will live a normal life, where I will grow up, get married, have babies. I will not have to worry about me getting attacked at any minute by exiles, or the Academy trying to kill me.

I just needed to lie low and spend time with my family. Having Lincoln around will draw attention. Also, he needed to move on, live life without me. My bus rolls up to the sidewalk. I rush past someone and bump their shoulder. This causes her to stumble, and all her books go flying out of her hands.

"Ohmigosh, I'm so sorry!" I automatically say.

I bend down to help her pick up her books.

"Ugh, watch it loser!" She bumps my shoulder back.

"I'm sorry, but my sight was blocked by a huge black thing. Oh that's right, it was you." I smirk at her. She raises her eyebrows.

"I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and sh** a better insult then that."

"I was going to give you a nasty look, but I see you already have one." I reply.

She raises her hand like she is going to punch me. I raise my hand ready to block it and she opens her hand like a high five. What? I was just getting into that insult round. She high fives my hand.

"That was awesome. I like you." She grinned. "I'm Zoey, but you can call me Zo."

"I.."

"Don't bother asking. I can see we will get along well."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. It's really late and I need to sleep. Will update soon. Please review! **

Chapter 2

She gestures to me.

"Okay then. Um, my name's Violet. But you can call me me Vo."

I mimic her voice on the last past. She laughs and ushers me onto the bus. We sit down next to each other and chat.

We talk and talk-about nothing really-and she turns to me.

"Do you have a special 'man'?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

I blush.

"Um, well... Not really," I mumble.

"Nope, don't believe you. You're mumbling and your face is red. I know what it looks like."

She leans closer.

"So, tell me about him. Is he hot? Ooh, does he go to our school? Does he-

"Excuse me, do you know which stop Uranith College is?"

A girl our age pokes her head through the gap.

"Do you go there?" Zo asks.

"Yes, and I need to know which stop it is." She replies.

I look at my map.

"It's the stop after this next one. We go there too. We can walk together."

I explain. Her face lights up.

"Oh, thank you. That would be great. I'm new and I don't really know anyone. I'm Charlene."

"Zoey. You can call me Zo."

"Violet."

She beams and gets thrown back by the force of the bus stopping.

"We're here!" Zo exclaims.

We stand up and jump out of the bus together.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey hey hey people! So exited for the EMPOWER book coming out! *fangurling* Will have to get it straightaway! Anyway I hope to continue this even after the book has come out because you cant start a story then not finish it! Thats just rude! Sorry I'm rambling again... Anyway here's the story!**

Chapter 2

Our first class was horrific.

Everyone knew each other and we had arrived smack in the middle of the year.

The teacher was a young (obviously ex footballer) with blond hair.

I noticed a few girls checking him out as he walked into the room.

He handed us each an assessment sheet.

I looked at it and gasped. There were hundreds of worksheets and boxes next to them.

I looked over at the person in front's book and they had almost every box ticked.

My eyes went wide.

"There's billions of sheets!" I whispered to Zoey.

"What?" She looked down at her sheet, "Damn, that's crazy!"

"Girls, keep it down" a deep voice boomed.

"Sorry mister" we replied.

"Mr Brown," a voice purred.

I turned around to see who it belonged to.

A tan brunette was examining her nails.

The were two ginger twins sitting behind her.

The brunette looked up at Mr Brown through her long eyelashes.

"Can you help me with my homework?"

She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

He froze, then quickly walked over towards her leaving a poor nerdy girl behind. I gagged. These were not the kinds of girls I wanted to be friends with.

I listened out for her name.

"Now Colette, I know you have things to do in the afternoon, but that still doesn't mean you can't make time for your homework." He replied.

"But Mr Brown," She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip as far as it would go. I thought she looked ridiculous but the other girls certainly didn't.

"No buts, Colette." He looked over at her little gang. "As for you Penelope you can take Lexi and Roxy over to the bathroom to clean up that makeup."

I hadn't noticed before, but Lexi and Roxy both had mascara smudged all around their eyes and they had obviously been crying. I noticed Lexi giving a boy in the middle row death stares. As for Roxy, she was avoiding eye contact with another boy who was staring at her openly. He had pure admiration in his eyes.

Penelope, a tall blond girl led the twins towards the door and Mr Brown nodded.

"Go to the office. They will have some makeup remover."

Penelope gave a flirty wave and sauntered off. When the door closed Mr Brown gave a huge sigh.

"Now we can get back to work"

**A/N: Can anyone tell me what R & R means? Anyway plz review! I love it when people review! It makes my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lunchtime was better than I expected. I had expected dirty looks and separate tables and the popular girls. I guess I shouldn't compare everything to Mean Girls. Zoey had already found a table. Zoey was sitting with Charlene and they both waved me over. I started to push my way through the huge crowds - I had not seen a crowd this big before - when a foot stuck out and I tripped. When I say tripped, I mean I completely stacked it and fell over. I was really rusty. I had not properly trained in ages, despite a few punches in the walls of our apartment. I was clumsy. My arms flailed around and my face landed in a huge meat pie that someone had dropped. I slowly got up and wiped the disgusting pie out of my eyes and found myself being stared at by the entire cafeteria. My face burned up. Some people were looking at me with looks of pity, some had annoyed looks, some... *cough cough, Colette and her army* could not hold their laughter in. Despite all this, Zo and Charlene looked enraged by Colette's trick. "Good one, Pieface!" Colette yelled. She whispered something in Penelope ear and pointed at me, not bothering to hide her mockery. They both burst into fits of laughter, then the twins followed and then the whole cafeteria was laughing except Zo and Charlene. Zo had her arms crossed and a big scowl on her face whereas Charlene was biting her lip and twirling her dirty blond hair around her finger. I stood there, clenching and unclenching my fists trying to decide to either punch her in the face and ruin it, or to pretend it didn't affect me. I went with the latter. I inhaled deeply then exhaled with a sigh. "Really? You are so in need of attention. You need to go to a mental hospital. I hear they give out free pamphlets on 'how not to be a psycho'." I gave her a pitying smile ad walked towards the girls bathroom. Just before I swung open the door, I looked back to find Colette sputtering and cursing while her gang helped her sit down. Penelope saw me and gave me a dirty look, making the twins whip their heads around and glare at me. Colette finally saw me and scowled, giving me the finger. I raised my eyebrows and sauntered off. 


	5. Chapter 5

I shoved open the bathroom door and looked at myself in the mirror. I had chunks of meat on my eyelashes, eyebrows and even on my mouth. I had tomato sauce in my hair and on my good jacket. Ugh, I cringed. Evelyn was going to kill me. I quickly pushed the plug in and starting filling up a sink, they were gross but they were going to have to do. Time ticked by, as I waited for the sink to fill. After about three minutes it was full and I dunked my head in, not caring if my hair got wet. Just as I dunked my head in, Zo kicked the door open and barged in with Charlene close behind. "What the heal is wrong wit dose byotches!" Zo yelled. She had a southern accent so her words sounded a bit weird but she made her point. Charlene just kept nodding. I guess she was silently fuming. The look in her eyes said she wanted to punch something. "I hate her." Charlene whispered. "Guys, it's alright. I'll be fine. Just wait for me outside, ok?" They nodded. Zo huffed and sauntered out and Charlene followed closely behind. When they had left I opened my bag and set it on the counter. I grabbed my hairbrush and some mascara. Just as I had started picking out the flakes in my hair, the door burst open and Colette stormed in. Before I could even react she slapped me across the face. Lincoln would call me lazy knowing that I didn't block her slap. Ugh, No! I can't think of him now! I just stood there blinking trying to recover from the flashback. What are you doing Violet? You're a damn Grigori for gods sake! Why are you letting these skinny high schoolers beat the crap out of you? Ugh, I must be rusty. All four circle me like I'm their prey. Colette swings a kick, but I block it quickly with my arm. I grab her leg and twist but Penelope comes from behind and kicks out my feet from under me. I shout and twist around on the floor trying to avoid the storm of feet and fists raining down on my body. I bite Colette's leg but it doesn't seem to even affect her. Damn, I wish I could use my powers. These girls must be black belts or something. "Yes, honey we all have black belts." Penelope coos, as if to reassure me. Lexi grabs my bag and throws it at me, causing all my belongings to spill over the floor. Penelope looks at my mascara brand and looks impressed for a second but then smashes it on the floor. They all stop for a second and smirk at me. Lexi lifts her foot above my face and I grab it to twist but Roxi kicks my head and everything goes black. Someone's shaking me up. I blink and open my eyes. It's Charlene. "Quickly, get up! You're late for class. You can tell me later how you ended up here, but to me you don't seem to be injured so get up!" Wait, what? Oh yeah I must have healed myself, I think to myself. Charlene looks very worried, but behind her Zo was tapping her foot. I cringed, got up and went to class. 


End file.
